


Pilot

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying is like dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to luzdeestrellas for looking it over. For [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

Flying is like dancing. River gets the same rush of adrenaline in her veins when she sits in the pilot's chair that she used to get at ballet practice. Learning to bank, to pitch and roll, to dive and to pull up just short of certain fiery death is just like perfecting her turnout, or mastering Odile's thirty-two fouettés.

It's the same feeling of freedom, too, the joy of being lifted up out of her skin, when she closes her eyes and feels Serenity vibrate under her hands.

The day Mal says, "And this here is our genius pilot," to the passengers they're ferrying from Boros to Greanleaf, she feels that joy bubble up and over, takes his hand and twirls, toes pointed and skirts flying out behind her like Serenity's vapor trail, a dancer amid the stars.

end

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pilot [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188701) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
